


【金钱组/米耀】万圣夜精魂

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene





	【金钱组/米耀】万圣夜精魂

万圣节贺ch……啊呸，贺文  
极度沙雕，疯狂OOC，剧情全都喂阿尔弗了  
中二病怕鬼死宅米 x 水土不服求开张的新手艳鬼耀  
虽然是儿童代步车，但是随时急刹，记得系好安全带  
万圣节快乐！

***

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是个普通的男大学生。

当然，这并不是说他平平无奇毫无特点。恰恰相反，阿尔弗雷德拥有着成为校园明星的一切条件，金发，蓝眼，英俊的脸，漂亮的肌肉，还有出色的成绩。然而，在万圣节，这个什么牛鬼蛇神都能在今晚找到个瞎眼的共度良宵的晚上，阿尔弗雷德正一个人靠在墙边，给自己热一盘冷掉的隔夜汉堡。

手机里弹出无数条新消息。

懒洋洋地扫过那一排甜美撩人的头像，阿尔弗雷德手指一滑，点了个集体删除。爆满的收件箱顿时消停了，只剩下室友三分钟前发来的信息——

“今晚有约，不回来了。”

Yes！

阿尔弗雷德眼睛一亮，握着手机激动地在胸口比了个V。

太棒了，又可以一个人尽情地打游戏直到天亮了！！Lets Do It！！

阿尔弗雷德的英雄武士之夜！Mode on！

是的，阿尔弗雷德英俊又聪明，是学园女生们前赴后继的目标No1.但他依然是一个普通的，独自度过万圣狂欢夜的男大学生。

因为他是一个该死的，脑子里只有游戏的钢铁宅男。

比起和穿着低胸装的啦啦队队长在舞池里乱蹦，他宁愿选择啃着隔夜再加热的汉堡，与第一秩序缠绵到天亮。

当然，原本应该是这样的。

但是事情总是出乎人的意料，不是吗？

客厅里放着摇滚乐隔着一个走廊显得有些遥远，连带着那些微弱的暖黄色的灯光也黯淡下来。没开灯的厨房只有窗外微微的月光透进来，雪白的蕾丝窗纱在夜风里轻轻飘动，在大理石的流理台上投下半透明的浮动的影子。

此时，大概是一团云遮住了月亮，原本投射在桌面的月光慢慢暗去。整个厨房随之昏暗下来，飘动的窗帘后隐约透过路灯的光，像是空间倒转，屋外倒比屋内更加明亮。室内一片模糊深沉的黑暗，唯有转动的微波炉亮着一点点温热的光。

阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上，忍不住打了个寒噤。

怎么突然这么冷？

他用手搓了搓手臂，摸到一片炸起的鸡皮疙瘩。

我是不是应该开灯？

正想着，随着微波炉叮地一声，那点儿暖光也熄灭了。

丝丝凉意从贴着墙壁的背心传过来，阿尔弗雷德似有所觉，整个人都僵硬起来，慢慢地，像是定格动画一样，脊椎骨一节节弯曲，低头看向自己的身体。

印着麦当劳叔叔的白色T恤上，一个头发长长的脑袋正垂在那里。

长长的黑发之中露出一截苍白的脖颈，如同凭空穿过了阿尔弗雷德的身体一般，卡在他剧烈起伏的胸口。

咔咔。

那头颅慢慢转动。

漆黑的眼睛对上阿尔弗雷德惊恐的脸，黑暗中，殷红的嘴唇慢慢扯出一个阴森惨然的笑：

"哈啰，需要特殊服务吗？"

……

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！"

阿尔弗雷德一把丢开手机，疯狂尖叫着连滚带爬地滚到墙角，在看到那个黑发的幽灵半个身子卡在墙面上，歪着头看向他时，再一次爆发出尖叫鸡都自愧弗如的惊恐大叫：

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！"

"你冷静一点啊……"

黑发鬼魂被吵到似的按住耳朵，在阿尔弗雷德惊恐的注视下，拔萝卜似的把自己从墙壁里拔了出来，轻飘飘地落到了厨房的地板上。

那鬼魂一身雪白的长袍，袍角落着星星点点的可疑的红色印记，长长的黑发遮住大半张脸，只露出一只亮幽幽的眼睛与半只血红的嘴唇，简直就是日本恐怖片里爬出来的追魂厉鬼。

然而这只鬼却意外地十分讲究。

他撩起袍角，十分嫌弃地对散落着薯片残渣的地板啧啧两声，白皙的手指挑起脸上的黑发，慢慢地挽回耳后，露出一张乖巧漂亮的娃娃脸。

娃娃脸鬼魂歪着头看向角落里的阿尔弗雷德，再次开口问道：

"哈啰？需要特殊服务吗？"

"哈？"

那鬼魂眨眨眼睛，手指从长长的白色袖口中伸了出来，右手虚握成圆，左手食指可疑地在那个圆里晃动两下："就是……来一发吗？"

"哈？？？？？？"

……

"所以，你是鬼？"

灯火通明的客厅里，阿尔弗雷德谨慎地坐在沙发的角落里，看着正襟危坐飘在沙发对面的黑发鬼魂。

"是艳鬼。"黑发的鬼魂严肃地纠正："我们是通过和活人性交来吸取人类精血的鬼魂，只有颜值高的才能选上艳鬼，和那种在外面血糊糊吃人的野蛮鬼可不是一个等级的。"

"……"阿尔弗雷德怀疑地看了眼他血淋淋的长袍，"那你这身打扮怎么回事？"

"这个？"黑发鬼魂低头看了眼，笑道："今天不是万圣节吗，外面那么多人都把自己弄得血糊糊的，我就跟着打扮了一下呀，也算是迎合节日氛围嘛，说不定能提高业绩呢。"

"……"

阿尔弗雷德看着飘在半空中一脸纯真无邪的鬼，忍了半天，还是忍不住吐槽："人家那是装鬼，你都是真鬼了你还打扮什么？？？还提高业绩，我差点被你吓死好吗？"

"哎呀，都说了我是艳鬼。"

黑发鬼魂不满地啧了一声，随手打了个响指。

砰地一声，黑发鬼魂瞬间换装，黑发束成马尾，性感镂空皮质连体裤，锃亮的尖头小短靴，白皙纤细的脖颈上套着可疑的漆皮项圈，宛如街头小传单上在线骗钱的"性感小野猫"广告牌。

阿尔弗雷德长这么大，第一次直面这么色情的同性穿着，蓝眼睛瞪成铜铃，缓缓用整张脸的肌肉打出一个"？"。

"怎么样，这个满意吗？"黑发鬼魂风情万种地飞了个媚眼，手却悄悄扯了扯过分紧绷的皮裤，"不满意还可以换，清纯小白兔？麻辣教师？性感小护士？我们对客户体验很重视的，你想要什么样的，我给你变？"

"……不是，我特别好奇，"阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脑子有点混乱，索性抱过一个抱枕在怀里，"你们鬼还讲究客户体验的？"

"是艳鬼。嘛……当艳鬼要靠精气来攒KPI的嘛，攒满数值就能兑换肉身了，所以大家都很努力呀。"

"兑换肉身？你们还能复活的？"

"不是复活，是成精……嗨呀，反正说了你也不懂。"黑发的艳鬼摆摆手，一幅懒得跟你废话的表情，直接站起身就往阿尔弗雷德身上坐："来来来，裤子脱了，我们抓紧时间。"

阿尔弗雷德吓得就地一滚，捂着自己的裤头蹲在地毯上："你你你，你要干嘛？"

黑发鬼魂逼近一步，笑得阴森："吸精气。"

"别别别，"阿尔弗雷德挪挪屁股，努力离远一点："我硬不起来的，我又不是gay。"

"……"

黑发的艳鬼愣了一下，原本温软可爱的眉眼突然垮了下来，漆黑的眼睛水光潋滟，泫然欲泣。

阿尔弗雷德：？

艳鬼幽幽飘回沙发上，低着头说："其实你是嫌弃我吧。"

阿尔弗雷德：？？

艳鬼："我知道的。你们西方人就是这样。大胸翘臀就那么好吗？马甲线就那么重要吗？肌肉就那么不可或缺吗？"

阿尔弗雷德：？？？

艳鬼："我也想拥有性感胸肌啊，但是改变魂体外貌很贵的，我又吸不到精气，连健身房都去不起好吗……这能怪我吗？你们基佬的世界为什么这么现实……"

"不是……"阿尔弗雷德都懒得否认基佬的世界这个话题了，关注点完全点歪，好奇地问："你们还有健身房啊？"

艳鬼点点头，下巴搁在膝盖上，幽幽地叹息一声。

阿尔弗雷德莫名觉得这只鬼有点可怜兮兮的，忍不住凑过去了一点，想要摸摸他的头。

然而。

阿尔弗雷德看着自己那只穿过艳鬼的脑袋的手，沉默。

半晌。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的手穿过你的脑子了啊啊啊啊啊鬼啊！！！！！！！！"

"对不起对不起！"

艳鬼一把捏住阿尔弗雷德的手，拽着他不让他逃跑。黑眼睛亮晶晶地从下而上看向阿尔弗雷德，诚恳地道歉："我业务还不熟练，不太习惯实体化，真的对不起！"

阿尔弗雷德惊魂未定，愣愣地看着艳鬼抓着他手腕的指尖。

那是非常漂亮的手指，过分苍白，但修长细腻，碰触到的皮肤滑腻冰凉，却很真实。

"诶？"

阿尔弗雷德看着他，突然问道："你是不是在来一发的时候也会突然这样？"

"不不不不不，"艳鬼连忙摇头，"我职业素养很好的！"

"……"

"所以，"艳鬼的眼睛亮晶晶的，"来一发吗？"

"……"

阿尔弗雷德在脑内幻想了一下，然而还没想到什么香艳的场景，不过是幻想个接吻，脑内就突然浮现了艳鬼半个脑袋穿过他的脑袋的诡异画面。

"我不行，真的，"阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，"我真的不行。"

"……"

艳鬼再次蹲回沙发上，整只鬼都写满了失望。

艳鬼长得一幅东方少年的样貌，小巧的鼻子，红润的嘴唇，墨笔画出来似的眉眼柔和又秀丽，眼尾微微上挑，长长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，看起来像是精品商店里昂贵的白瓷娃娃。此刻他委委屈屈地抱着膝盖缩在沙发的角落里，带点婴儿肥的脸鼓起来，竟然让阿尔弗雷德有种错觉。

他好像一只被抢了胡萝卜的兔子。

又白又……

哦，不对。

是一只穿着性感小皮裤的兔子。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了半天，见他失望得很专心，忍不住小心翼翼地凑过去，用手指戳了戳他的手臂。

还好还好，这次没有穿过去。

艳鬼抬起头，带着水光的眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德近在咫尺的脸。

因为仰视的缘故，他的眼睛显得格外的大，嘴唇微微张开，露出一小片嫩红的舌尖。感受到阿尔弗雷德呼出的温热气息，他的喉结滚动，下意识地舔了舔自己略微发干的下唇。

水色淋漓。

"你……"阿尔弗雷德将手搭上艳鬼的手臂，蓝眼睛深深地望入他的眼底，温柔地说："想玩游戏吗？"

"哈？"

阿尔弗雷德-钢铁直男-F-琼斯把另一只手里的游戏手柄塞进艳鬼的掌心，语气诚恳："来玩游戏吧，星球大战，给你想像不到的超绝快感！"

"……"

艳鬼用两根手指捻起那个黑黢黢带着薯片油印的手柄，再看看眼睛发亮的阿尔弗雷德，突然有点想要从墙壁钻回去。

这个人，是不是有毛病。

两个小时后。

"那边那边！！左边！！！锤他！！"

"卧槽你别瞎开技能啊，快快快，卡位卡位！"

"啊啊啊啊，你是过滤网吗什么玩意儿都能漏？"

"去你的你看你那垃圾操作，那边！！左，左！你左右不分啊！！"

地毯上，艳鬼早就换了一身居家的T恤长裤，盘着腿和阿尔弗雷德挤在电视机前头打游戏。开了口的薯片袋子七零八落的散在周围，两个人一边操作手柄一边用手肘挤来挤去地吵架，时不时从薯片袋里抓一把薯片渣子塞嘴里，简直就是两个死宅男。

一局终了，阿尔弗雷德丢开手柄，单手撑在身后，懒洋洋地甩着酸痛的右手。

"我对你刮目相看了，"阿尔弗雷德用肩膀顶了顶艳鬼的手臂，"没想到你游戏打得这么好啊，都能比得上Hero我的一半了。"

"去你的一半，老子比你厉害多了好吗？要不是我给你补刀你早不知道死了几回了。"

"是是是，你可厉害了。"阿尔弗雷德棒读道。

"你可别不信，我活着的时候可是拿过比赛冠军的。"小艳鬼抬起下巴，气呼呼地强调。

阿尔弗雷德笑着去捏他的鼻子，被艳鬼用薯片渣子糊了回来。

正闹着，阿尔弗雷德看着艳鬼笑吟吟的眼睛，突然后知后觉地反应过来。

艳鬼是鬼。

那么漂亮的，青涩的，鲜活的少年，是鬼。

他的生命定格在这样的年纪吗？

"你为什么会做艳鬼？"鬼使神差地，阿尔弗雷德突然问道。

"诶？"像是没想到阿尔弗雷德会这样问，艳鬼摸着下巴回忆了一下，道："我本来是想做厉鬼的嘛，因为刚变成鬼的时候还是很生气的，厉鬼又很好完成KPI，吓死几个人就能升职成精了。但是最近市场不景气嘛，厉鬼的名额都被日本鬼和罗马尼亚鬼垄断了，我这种中国人只能申请去做僵尸。"

阿尔弗雷德：这好像跟我想象的心路历程不太一样？

艳鬼已经完全浸入回忆中了，继续说道："我去申请做僵尸，结果人家说僵尸要求有100年从业经验的，还要有中国僵尸血统证明。唉，那时候可惨了，我都申请鬼职了又不能去投胎，差点就被派去做地狱门口的清洁工了。"

阿尔弗雷德：……？

"结果啊，我路过艳鬼部门的时候，那边一个经理说我长得不错，最近他们特别缺我这种类型的员工，就把我招进来了。但是我哪知道你们美国基佬的世界这么残酷啊，长得好看精气又足的人都要大胸肌翘臀，讲究什么健美的肉体。我特么也不想这么可爱的嘛，这能怪我吗？兑换大胸肌套餐是要KPI的，我这连张都开不了，我哪来的KPI换大胸肌套餐……"

阿尔弗雷德看了眼艳鬼漂亮的脸，不可置信："你长得这么好看，居然没有人喜欢你吗？"

"有啊，"艳鬼叹了口气："就算做鬼，我也是有标准的嘛，毕竟是要来一发的，我当然要找长得好看又帅气的人啊。饥不择食要不得的！"

阿尔弗雷德：……

所以你也是个颜狗啊！

诶，等等。

阿尔弗雷德看向艳鬼："所以你是特意看好了我才来的？"

"对啊，"艳鬼一脸坦然："我盯你好久了，因为你长得好看精气又很足嘛，而且你是个宅男啊，宅男会喜欢我这一型的吧？"

"……"阿尔弗雷德上下扫视艳鬼，从小巧白皙的脚踝，一直到深琥珀色的眼睛，忍不住在内心点头：对，我确实喜欢你这一型的。

不对。

我是直男。

甩甩头，阿尔弗雷德拎过桌边的可乐，吨吨吨几口灌下去，瞬间脑子清醒了。

脑海中突然闪过一个念头，阿尔弗雷德转向艳鬼，目光灼灼："你是不是能变装？"

艳鬼突然兴奋，忙不迭地点头："对对对，啥都能变，你想要什么样的？清纯学弟？妖艳舞男？精英总裁？应有尽有！"

"我要这个，"阿尔弗雷德虔诚地扒拉出一张海报，"这是我从小到大的梦想！请实现我这个愿望吧！"

"……"

艳鬼："你认真的吗？"

阿尔弗雷德：疯狂点头

艳鬼：……

砰的一声，空气爆出奇妙的烟雾，随后又消失殆尽。

阿尔弗雷德看着变装完毕的艳鬼，目光瞬间热烈起来，简直就要烧起两团火焰。

雪白的盔甲覆盖全身，简洁的黑色线条勾勒出盔甲的边缘，头盔处两个黑色的目视镜反射着灯光，显得冰冷而凌厉。

"第一秩序！！！！喔喔喔喔！！！！超帅！！！！"

阿尔弗雷德在旁边疯狂鸡叫。

艳鬼：……

艳鬼：这个人可能真的有毛病

"你等一下！"阿尔弗雷德登登登跑进卧室，又登登登地跑出来，披着一张不知道从哪翻出来的黑色毛毯，他从背后抽出一把圆形长剑，手柄处一按，剑身便蹭地亮起来："来吧！第一秩序！我们绝地武士绝不屈服于你们的暴政！"

艳鬼：……

带着厚重盔甲手套的手指艰难地打了个响指，砰的一声，艳鬼恢复成T恤长裤的模样。

阿尔弗雷德："唉……"

艳鬼："我不玩了，告辞。"

说完，艳鬼原地飘起，向着大门飘去。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着他微微飘动的黑发，身体突然快过大脑上前两步，一把拉住了艳鬼的手臂。

"那个……"阿尔弗雷德不好意思地低下头，挠了挠耳后，小声道："谢谢你陪我玩了这么久。"

艳鬼：……

"哦，不用谢。"艳鬼气鼓鼓地棒读道。

阿尔弗雷德感觉到手心里柔软滑腻的皮肤在慢慢变虚，知道那是艳鬼在飘离自己的手掌，心下一乱，他抬起头看向艳鬼："为了感谢你！"

艳鬼眨眨眼睛，嗯？了一声。

阿尔弗雷德脸颊泛起红晕："来一发吗？"

"……"

"真的？"艳鬼一脸不信："你不是硬不起来嘛？"

"我……我觉得我努力一下，应该还是可以的。"阿尔弗雷德一脸真诚。

"那我们开始？"

"那我们去卧室？"

"好。"

一人一鬼，一个用走的，一个用飘的，各怀心思地慢慢进入阿尔弗雷德的卧室。

阿尔弗雷德卧室并不大，非常美式男孩的风格。地上散落着几本篮球杂志，书桌被配置豪华的电脑外设填得满满的，周围贴满了各种游戏和篮球明星的海报。房间的正中，深栗色的床上铺着深蓝的床上用品，枕头旁丢着几本翻开的花花公子。

"……"

艳鬼看着那杂志上胸器惊人的女模特，意味深长地看向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德火烧屁股似地直接扑了过去，把杂志囫囵一裹就往床下丢。

艳鬼看他那心虚的样子，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

"喜欢大胸没有关系的。"

他单膝跨上床，借着阿尔弗雷德半躺在床上的姿势，跨坐在阿尔弗雷德的腰间。白皙的手指顺着男人带着一点点扎手胡渣的下巴滑到喉结，而后停在了将白色T恤绷得紧紧的胸膛上。

暖黄的灯光下，艳鬼过分苍白的皮肤也变得温暖起来。

他居高临下，一双眼睛带着三分戏谑七分暧昧看向阿尔弗雷德，不安分的手按上阿尔弗雷德的胸，声音里全是笑意。

他说："我啊，也喜欢大胸。"

艳鬼用实际行动证明了他爱大胸的宣言。

阿尔弗雷德的上衣被掀到了下巴，艳鬼的手掌凉凉的，慢慢顺着锁骨向下。指甲轻轻刮挠着皮肤，贴着正中那道腹线滑向形状分明的腹肌，又在毛发丛生的下腹打了个转儿，再次贴上不断起伏的胸肌上。

阿尔弗雷德被他搔得浑身发麻，一阵电流顺着艳鬼的手指霹雳啪声炸下去，直炸到腹股沟的深处。

艳鬼早就变没了自己的衣服，纤细修长的少年身体像是杨柳的枝心，肌理细腻，白皙而柔韧。此刻被暖黄的灯光一照，便像是贴了一层温柔的暖光，如同蜜糖调出来的颜色，每一寸都活色生香。

阿尔弗雷德下意识地用手掌抚摸艳鬼跨在他腰侧的大腿，惹来艳鬼轻轻的喘息。

天啊。

这喘息又轻又急，却媚到极致。

阿尔弗雷德立刻就硬了。

去踏马的性取向。

老子从今晚起就是gay了。

察觉到阿尔弗雷德膨胀起来的肉刃，艳鬼轻笑一声，身体略微退后，趴在阿尔弗雷德的腿间。琥珀色的眼睛带着笑意看向阿尔弗雷德，手指却慢慢地拉开他裤子的拉链，一格一格，缓慢而磨人。直到拉链到底，那早就急不可耐的东西弹了出来，轻轻打在艳鬼的脸颊上，拉出一条情色的水丝。

"不是基佬，嗯？"

艳鬼笑着打趣。

阿尔弗雷德脸红成一片，却还是挺了挺腰，向艳鬼讨要快乐。

艳鬼将垂落的黑发挽到耳后，用手轻轻顺着那狰狞的肉棒撸动两下，然后俯下身，用温热的口腔包裹住这根躁动滚烫的性器。

浑身冰冷的艳鬼，身体里却是热的。

黏膜与黏膜摩擦的滑腻感，温暖的唇舌带着湿淋淋的唾液温柔地舔舐过最敏感的神经，偶尔刮过粘连的那根筋，带来不可想象的极致快感。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己像是泡进热水里，每一寸神经都在尖叫着满足，而大脑却不知足，想要更多的快感。

"啊……"

阿尔弗雷德半撑起身子，看向艳鬼。

此刻，浑身赤裸的艳鬼趴在他的腿间，黑发垂在颈窝里，被水光照得湿润的嘴唇吞吐着他狰狞的性器，那双眼却看向阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，带着挑逗，带着哀怜，带着一丝不易察觉的得意。

天呐。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住伸手去摸艳鬼的黑发。

这一定不是在做梦。

因为哪怕是最疯狂的春梦，也比不上这一刻的香艳诱人。

轻轻挑起艳鬼的下巴，阿尔弗雷德托着他的脸，慢慢引导他伏在自己身上。

艳鬼眨眨眼睛，歪着头问道："怎么了？"

阿尔弗雷德用拇指抹过他还沾着水痕的嘴角，声音喑哑："我想进去。"

艳鬼："进哪里？"

阿尔弗雷德："？？？"

阿尔弗雷德："你不是要吸精气吗？"

艳鬼："吸精气不是用嘴吸……吗？"

阿尔弗雷德："……？？？"

一人一鬼对脸懵逼，半晌，阿尔弗雷德噗嗤一声笑了出来。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈，你，你还真是没开张过呀，"阿尔弗雷德笑得整个胸腔都在颤，连带着他身上的艳鬼也摇晃起来。

"什么呀？"艳鬼皱起眉，轻轻拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的胸口。

"你这个小傻子，吸精气靠的可不是这张嘴。"

阿尔弗雷德用手指点了点他的嘴唇，而后绕到背部，顺着脊背下滑，直到臀缝中那个隐秘之处。

他贴着他的耳朵，每一个字都带着潮热的湿气。

"是靠的，这张嘴呀。"

指尖探入，艳鬼混身一震，登时软了腰，伏在阿尔弗雷德的身上。

"你，你还说你不是基佬，你怎么比我还清楚！"

"我的确不是基佬，"阿尔弗雷德摸过床头柜上的护手霜，随手挤了一团在指尖，"可是我的室友是啊，没见过猪跑，又不是没吃过猪肉，你看，这不是猪就跑来了吗？"

"你才是猪。"艳鬼身下被人揉按扩张，只觉得浑身都软，索性趴在阿尔弗雷德的身上由他去弄，自己则恶狠狠地去咬阿尔弗雷德的下巴。

牙齿划过皮肤，湿哒哒的，又意外地痒。

阿尔弗雷德索性挑着艳鬼的下巴去追他不安分的嘴唇，唇舌相贴，舌尖扫过齿根，翻搅着口腔内敏感的黏膜，搅弄出情色粘稠的水声。艳鬼因为舒服而溢出喉咙的呻吟被缠绵的吻堵了回去，全都变成鼻间短促却煽情的细哼。

感觉到那一处已经足够柔软，阿尔弗雷德抽出手指，双眼灼灼地看向艳鬼。

"我这是第一次和男人做，"他脸颊微微泛红，有些不好意思，"如果我弄疼你了，记得告诉我。"

"……"艳鬼深深地看着他，半晌，轻声道："其实，这也是我第一次和男人做……所以……"

他看着阿尔弗雷德在灯光下剔透如水晶的蓝眼睛，凑上去亲了一口他的鼻尖。

"给我想像不到的超绝快感吧。"

扑哧，肉刃埋入湿软的温柔乡中。柔软的肉壁一圈圈缠绕上来，温柔地包裹住凶悍的入侵者，像是要将着滚烫坚硬的性器吞吃入腹一般，又像是层层推拒着它悍然入侵。而那鼓动着青筋的肉刃反复顶撞，将这层层阻挠尽数推开，直向着最泥泞的深处捣去。

没有经验的年轻人并不知道技巧，只知道跟随着本能去征挞。

艳鬼被顶得浑身发软，煽情的艳红从眼角蔓延到整个后背，像是初春落了桃花的残雪。

身体最隐秘的位置被人侵入，反复顶撞，却又从那里泛起一阵阵的酥麻，海浪一般卷过全身。

某个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德擦到了那个神秘的开关。

艳鬼只觉得大脑瞬间空白，极致的快感从那一点蔓延开去，随后便是让人心痒的空虚。

想要。

想要更多。

阿尔弗雷德敏感地察觉到他的变化，立刻无师自通地向着那一点猛攻。

年轻人只知道简单粗暴地猛烈进攻，不知疲倦地宣泄精力，偏偏此时初尝甜头食髓知味的艳鬼正是想要这样激烈而直接的征服。猛烈的快感从身体的深处一波波传来，像是海浪，越来越高，越来越快，几乎就要淹没理智。

艳鬼一肚子理论知识全都丢在脑后，只能攥着金发男孩的衣领，随波逐流。

阿尔弗雷德的喘息越来越急，艳鬼也低声哼吟出狂乱的单音，高潮来临那一刻，艳鬼张口咬向男孩的嘴唇。

淡淡的血腥味从交缠的唇舌中传来，身下一片潮湿。

房间里一时只剩下激烈的喘息声。

半晌，阿尔弗雷德摩挲过艳鬼赤裸的脊背，突然问道："是我的错觉吗？你好像热了一点。"

"因为吸到了精气啊，"满足过后的艳鬼连眼角都泛着懒意，"你的精气质量很好，所以对我的效果也很好。"

"哦……"阿尔弗雷德沉思一会儿，"我还挺好用的？"

艳鬼点点头，突然嗔了他一眼："不是基佬，嗯？"

"我真不是，"阿尔弗雷德把他笼进怀里，黏糊糊地抱着，"我是钢铁直男，也就是为了你才肯折那么一下腰。"

"哼。"艳鬼嗅着他温热的皮肤上淡淡的味道，有着性欲和食欲都被满足后的舒适的倦意。

"喂，跟你说个事儿。"阿尔弗雷德突然开口。

"什么？"

"你成精的KPI还要多少啊？"

"……很多。"

"我其实单身20年了。"

"嗯哼？"

"存货还挺多的，我以后也会努力运动好好积攒精气的。"阿尔弗雷德轻轻吻了一下艳鬼汗湿的鬓角，小声说："我可不可以成为你专属的精气提款机呀？"

艳鬼想了想，小声问道："真的很多吗？"

阿尔弗雷德点点头，肯定："很多。"

艳鬼低头默默算了一阵，抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的："好。"

"等你攒够了KPI，到时候，做我的小妖怪吧，"阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地开始畅想人生："你要是有尾巴，我就替你藏好，然后带你去吃Downtown最好吃的汉堡……"

"谁是小妖怪，我那是成精。"

"成精不就是妖怪吗？还是说精灵？妖精？哥布林？"

"你才哥布林，你全家都哥布林。"

"……诶，下次再陪我玩变装游戏吧，你知道魔兽世界吗？兽人怎么样？"

"死宅男，去死吧！"


End file.
